New Mom, New Beggining
A second generation story by The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: Say Hello to the Barkbusters; part II Next: The Smiling Twins Summary: So yeah, since Chase and Roselyn, and Skye and Marshall broke up, Zen mentions to his father about getting together with Skye, since she was Chase's first crush. Chase denies that he still likes Skye, and he's nervous about what she thinks. Jerome asks Skye if she still likes Chase, but she choses to neglect the fact that she is still very much in love with him. Meanwhile, Everest, having a bi-gender preference, starts staring at Dug with love eyes. Lace notices this, and she mentions a Minecraftian law known as the three-way-mariage law, that allows for no more than three lovers to be married, and it only applies in Minecrftia, so Everest goes and talks to him. But when pups face a huge problem with Gaylord Steambath the griefer and Rosie gets sick, Chase, and Skye, and Zen leap into action, and with Chase and Skye's new gear, and Zen's temporary training gear switched to his official completed, but updatable gear, they can stop the griefer and restore Minecraftian peace. Newly Introduced Characters: Corruptian Michael Jones/Corruptian Creepster Jasmex/Corruptian Roselyn Story: Chase woke up from a nice nap, and was surprised to hear what Ryder had to say. Ryder:" Chase their you are, Michael and I were thinking you should have a day off today." Chase:" Wha- a... a day off? Eh... sure, ok I guess. (A day off and a good sleep? I must be lucky)" Ryder:" Was there anything you want to do on your break day?" Chase:" I think I just want to spend time with Zen today. Mike told me it was his day off too today." Chase came to Zen, and saw him playing actual Terraria on his new Creeper tech Creep Pad. Creeper gave one to everyone with their names on them. He said that they could also use them for playing Minecraft or Terraria as sort of a training technique for when they are fighting real Minecraftian, and Terrarian monsters. Chase:" Sup Zen." Zen:" Was just waitin' on you dad." Chase:" Wanna go out for breakfast?" Zen:" Heck yes!" They went out and had some nice restraunt breakfast together, until some thing stumbled across Zen's mind. Zen:" Hey dad?" Chase:" Yes son?" Zen:" Didn't you you tell me that you were once in love with Ms. Skye?" Chase almost spit his food out. He wasn't prepared for such a conversation. Chase:" Uh... son, how 'bout some other time?" Zen:" I just want to know though, do you still have a crush on her?" Chase:" I... uh... no, Zen, I don't." Zen:" I see." Meanwhile, Jerome was lying down with his mother, and the same question hit Skye in face, except from Jerome this time. Jerome:" Hey mom?" Skye:" Yes sweety?" Jerome:" I was thinking for a while, and wanted to ask..." Skye:" Go on..." Jerome:" Are you in love with Mr. Chase?" The question opened her eyes like nothing ever had. She felt uncomfortable when he asked. She tried to find a way around without lying, and she was blushing so red, they were the color of redstone dust. Skye:" Oh... uh..., let's not talk about that right now." Jerome:" Oh... ok." Jerome looked down. Skye:" It's just, I finally got over your father, and I'm not ready for another relationship ok?" Jerome:" Ok." Meanwhile... Everest, was waiting for Lace to finish getting ready for their date, and she was getting impatient. On the other paw though, she had her eyes on another pup who had fallen asleep, but it was Dug. Everest wasn't just lesbian, she had a bi-gender preference. She couldn't help but to think of how cute he is when he sleeps. But she knew her heart belonged with Lace, and she would never want to double cross her. Everest:" Wow, I don't know why, but something about Dug just makes me feel nice. But I can't tell Lace that I have feelings for him, or she won't love me no more, and if I tell Dug my feelings for him, he'll want to make Lace jealous." Lace:" Hey Evey. Did I just here you say that you have a small crush on Dug?" Everest:" Huh? What? No! No, I wouldn't! I would never do that to you!" Lace:" What are you worked up about? I don't mind that you have a crush on him." Everest:" Y-you don't?" Lace:" Everest, let me tell you something. Here in Minecraftia, we have different rules and regulations. In the 'Minecraftian Handbook of Laws', it mentions a law that allows anyone in Minecraftia to be in a three-party-relationship. Meaning three people can be married at the same time, and no one can do a thing about it." Everest:" Wow, I never thought it could be that way." Lace:" Didn't you read the handbook, it mentions every Minecraftian law and amendment." Everest:" Oh, I'll have to do that later." Lace:" Well then, aren't you going to talk to him?" Everest:" What? No! I mean... I can't!" Lace:" You can do it, all you need to do is go up to him and say 'Hey Dug, I like you'." Everest:" Lace, you couldn't even do that!" Everest smirks at Lace, and laughs. Lace:" HEY!!!" Everest:" Ok, ok I'll do it later. Let's get to our date." Lace:" Okey dokey. *Wink*" Everest roles her eyes playfully, and they go off on their date. Michael checked the crime percentage. It looked as though Gaylord was using his own giant zeplin to attack Minecraftia. Michael:" I'm surprised I didn't hear of this sooner." Presses his watch to summon his suit. Creeper:" Ryder, call the PAW Patrol!" Ryder touches his pup pad. Ryder:" PAW Patrol, to the Creeper Mine!" The pups head for Michael's Mansion, and into the elevator, but... Marshall:" Guys! I'm coming... Whoa!" Marshall was coming in until a creeper exlpoded behind him and sent him flying into the elevator. Marshall:" Hehe... now that was an explosive entrance." The pups laugh at his joke. The elevator goes down to the Creeper Mine, and the pups change into their uniforms. The glass opens, and the pups jump out. Roeselyn and Chase at the same time:" Ready for actions Creeper/Ryder sir!" They look at eachother, and look away, but Roselyn starts coughing. Creeper:" Pups Gaylord is in a giant zeplin wanting to airborn attack with TNT. First up I'll need Skye, to get Chase and Roselyn up there." Roselyn:" About that Creeper, *cough* I can't do anything today. I got sick, and I can't work today." Creeper:" That is unfortunate. Marshall, can you take care of Rosie." Marshall:" I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Creeper:" Change of plans Skye, I'll call in Zen, and you're going to help him and Chase get up, but you're going to have to help them fight too." Skye:" But Creeper, we can't fight, Zen might have Rosie's fighting skill, but he's just a pup and still in training, and me and Chase don't even have fighting experience." Creeper:" That's why, when you pups were coming down here, I've been granted just enough time to use the Creeper computer's super crafting command to make the three of you your own armored uniforms." Creeper shows them their uniforms. Zen was feeling relieved that he is finally replacing his temperary uniform, with his official uniform. It was a puppy-sized Creeper armor, with unpiercable paw-shaped gloves. Creeper:" Zen, this is your official, out-of-training, uniform, with several new gadgets and a hoverboard." Zen:" Awsome." Creeper:" Chase and Skye, I got some good stuff for you guys." Chase was up next, it was an armored S.W.A.T. suit like Lace's, except it is blue instead of purple, and it came with a colbalt chestplate (Terraria style), cobalt boots, and a shroomite hoverboard (Terraria style). Skye's armor had an armored jetpack that shoots magic missiles, (Terraria style) an orichalcum chestplate, (Terraria style) some orichalcum boots, pink metal garments and an armored pilot's cap n' goggles. They put on their new gear, and seemed satisfied. Chase:" Nice!" Skye:" H-how do I like look Chase?" Skye tried her best to hide her blush, as did Chase. Chase didn't want Skye to know his feelings before, but now he feels that she is asking for it. Chase:" You... you look cute Skye." Skye:" Aww, that's sweet." She blushed even harder. Chase:" How do we look?" Skye:" You both look like awsome super heroes." Chase:" So do you." Skye:" Are you trying to flirt with me now?" Creeper:" Alrighty then, let's go go go!" So Skye took them up to the zeplin, while Creeper used his Creeper jet. Once Skye got them high enough, Chase, and Zen used their hoverboards to go right through the window. Skye set her copter on auto pilot, and jetpacked her way in. Their were a bunch of armed men, so Skye used her magic missiles to knock them unconsious. They went into the control room, and found Gaylord, talking on a bluetooth earpiece. Gaylord:" Yes, I believe they are in this room now... Very well then my dear Corruptian friend... I will do so." He turns around to see them. Gaylord:" Well, looky who it is, but where's my target? Hm?" Creeper jumps out of his jet, and crashes through the window, kicking Gaylord in the back. Creeper:" How'd that feel? I'm sure it could worse right? Haha!" Gaylord:" Blasted Creeper, I cannot be stopped this time! Because I have a great new friend." A pixel door shines across the room, and opens up to a man that looks like Creeper, but with a creeper mask that looks more angry, and purple rods sticking out of the back of the mask. Creepster:" Hello Creeper." Creeper widened his eyes at the one thing he hated most. Creeper:" No. No! NO!!!" Creepster:" Yes, I have returned!" Chase:" Creeper, who is this imposter?" Creepster:" You haven't told them? Oh I am hurt Creeper. Hear that, I am HURT!!!" Creeper:" Not an imposter, he's a outer-dimensional doppleganger. He is me. He is the Corruptian Creepster." Creepster:" I am from the alternate, and more horrifying version of Minecraftia, known as Corruptia. Isn't that cheesy. It gets dark there Creeper." Creeper:" Shut up! I'm going to make every hurt count." Creepster:" Oh before you do that, I have someone to introduce you to." One of Gaylord's griefer knights along with a caged purple german sheapard pup that looks just like Roselyn comes through the door. Creepster:" Allow me to introduce myself to... Jasmex, the Corruptian version of your presious Rosie Raymor." Jasmex looked like she was crying. Jasmex:" Help me." Creepster:" What's that? I couldn't hear over the sound of the greatest hero in Minecraftia about to lose for once!" Gaylord:" See Creeper, I knew the best way to get to you was through an evil version of you." Creepster:" And this is why you do not put me in space, to freeze in a block of ice! I thought you hated Gaylord. He would have been the perfect person to throw in space!" Gaylord:" You, shut up!" Creeper:" I can handle Gaylord, but I honestly don't give a rat's cheese, about what happens to my evil doppleganger!" Skye:" Creeper, you deal with him, we'll arrest Gaylord." Creeper nodded, and ran at Creepster, grabbing him and jumped out the window wit him. Chase:" Did he seriously?" Gaylord threw a block of TNT at towards Chase, and he dodged it. Meanwhile, Creeper and Creepster were falling back down to Minecraftia, while continuously hitting eachother. Creeper used his feet to chuck Creepster into the ground before he hit the ground. Skye flew over to Jasmex and Gaylords knight dressed henchman, and kicked the man back through the door, and unlocked Jasmex's cage. Jasmex:" T-thank you.*Sniff*" Skye:" You're welcome." Chase and Zen were fighting Gaylord, and Zen jumped on top and cracked Gaylord's arm. Gaylord became unconsious. Chase:" Well fought Zen." Zen felt proud of himself. Meanwhile, even after the fall, Creepster's armor kept him from dying, and Creeper didn't take any fall damage because he was using a lucky horseshoe. (Terraria Style, by the way, lucky horseshoe does prevent fall damage in Terraria, try it in-game sometime) Creeper held Creepster down, and continuously punched the life out of him. Creepster:" It's... no... good... Creep...er." The punching suddenly stopped. Creepster:" You can't beat me, when I am you, especially, when you're going up agaisnt your own armor." Creeper:" I use this armor to look the part, I don't need it in battle. You on the other hand, your skin is more vulnerable." Creepster:" You hit the nail on the head Creeper. Go ahead, I'll give you this one. I don't gotta win this time, no sir, hehe, but I tell ya, I am going win." Creeper grasped the Creepster mask with his right hand, and yanked it from Creepster's head, revieling the the corrupted, gray face of himself. The face was literally gray colored like any other Corruptian human. Except he wasn't human. Creeper raised his fist, but he had something to say first. Creeper:" You... will never win." Then he slamed his fist down on Creepster's face, so hard that it sounded like thunder. *** Creeper was inside the watcher sattlite with Wicked Watcher. They were about to dispose of Creepster by letting him freeze in space again. He was consous, but he didn't care, even though he was straped onto a metal table top, with out his Creeper identicle armor, and gadgets. Creepster:" You sure you want to do this to me. Not that I care really. I just want you to know, that no matter how many times you do this to me, I will always return to Minecraft Earth." Creeper:" How did you?" Creepster:" Hm?" Creeper:" How did you return the first time." Creepster:" Easy Creeper, think of cavemen, you know from your Earth. If someone can thaw them out..." Creeper:" There isn't anyone in space who will care." Creepster:" Time himself Creeper. Time himself cares about me. I know that, and soon, you will too." Creepster smiles, menacingly. Watcher:" Any last thing you would like to say Creester?" Creepster:" Yes, I will get my vengence. And next time, you will not beat me so easily." Creeper:" That's enough outta you!" Creeper presses a button and a window comes down in front of Creepster, and he does a menacing laugh as the airlock pulls him out into space. *** Jasmex:" Thank you for taking me in, I know I am a Corruptian, but I promise not to be like the others." Roselyn:" No problem. I think you look kinda cute anyways." Rosie blushes a little when she says that. Jasmex:" Why thank you, I think you're cute too." Roselyn:" You know, I'm kinda, starting to feel more like a lesbian, and I hope you don't take offence, but... I really like the way you look." Jasmex:" I don't take any offence to that. I like you too. Mabye would should go on a date sometime." Roselyn:" Mabye." They both blush, both noticing the other blushing. They both knew that they were perfect for eachother, and they didn't care if they were dopplegangers from two different dimensions, they wanted to be together. Meanwhile, Chase wanted to talk to Skye. Chase:" Hey Skye. I thought you did pretty well." Skye blushed. Skye:" Think so?" Chase:" I wanted to know something. Do you still love me, even after what happened years ago?" Skye didn't know what to say. Skye:" Why do you ask?" Chase:" Well, Zen brought it up, and I don't think it was very fair to you back then that I did that to you. You were the first one I loved, and I changed my mind before I even told you how I felt. I'm sorry." Skye smiled. She had a tear in her eye, but she was smiling. She ran up and hugged him tight, and he hugged back. Then she hopped off of him. Skye:" You really want to know how I feel?" Chase:" Of course, in fact, I wanted to ask if want me to teach you in becoming a police pup with me." Skye opened her mouth. She always wanted to be like Chase. And now he is offering her. Skye:" You... want me to... be a police pup... and go on police missions... with you?" Chase:" Uh huh." Skye:" Oh... Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!" She hugged him again, this time an even brighter smile. Chase knew she still loved him. Meanwhile, Lace and Everest went to go talk to Dug. Everest:" Are you sure you're om with this?" Lace:" Totally, I know you like him, so just ask him." Everest:" But what if... w-what if..." Dug:" Hey Everest, what's up?" Everest:" Dug. Oh, uh... hi." Dug:" Lace said there is something you wanted to talk about with me." Everest:" Oh did she now." Everest crossed her arms and looked at Lace with an angry face, while Lace just stood there with a goofy smile. Everest:" Well, see the thing is Dug, I've kinda noticed some things about you since you changed, and well... I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me on a date." Dug:" Really?" Everest:" Lace said something about a certain law, or something and..." Dug:" I know, I get it." Lace:" The thing is, it's only for Everest, not me. I only like girls." Dug:" I completely understand, and I think I'd like that Everest." Everest:" Oh, well that was easy. Hehe." Lace:" Ha! Told ya!" Everest roles her eyes playfully. To Be Continued... Category:Minecraftia